There exist commonly known polyurethane panels and conduits with covers realized with laminas of metallic, plastic or paper material which are utilized to satisfy manifold needs whose main aim is to maintain the temperature of rooms and conduits within a pre-fixed band.
These types of polyurethane insulating panels are utilized, for example, to maintain the temperature of cold rooms.
The polyurethane insulating conduits are utilized, instead, for example, to maintain the temperature in systems for the conveyance of hot and cold air in winter and summer conditioning systems.
Some of the uses of the panels and conduits are in hospital organizations, in foodstuff production plants, in semiconductor production plants and in general in rooms where particular hygienic conditions must be respected. To maintain the necessary hygienic conditions, the panels and the conduits undergo frequent washing treatments. These treatments impose a stop to the activity or use of the rooms in which the panels and/or conduits are installed with expenditure of energy and sometimes, not succeeding, despite being washed, to reach the desired hygienic conditions. It is also known that silver ions have very potent antimicrobial properties. Likewise, it is known that silver ions are an active antimicrobial agent for at least 10 years and to obtain an antibacterial effect, the silver ions must be available in solution on the bacterial surface. The silver ions destroy bacteria instantly, blocking the enzymatic respiratory system and altering the microbial DNA and the cell wall, while they do not have toxic effects on human cells in vivo.